The Survival of The Weirdest
by frizzyhead101
Summary: When Max needs money, and there's a contest in town with a 10 million dollar reward, will she make a full of herself for her little sister, or will she lose to Fang, a weirdo who just might beat her.
1. Weird

**YAY! My first REAL Maximum Ride story! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"How odd are you?"

The question, somehow, was the buzz of the school. That's how boring our little town was. It was the town of Redington, Arizona. In this little town, you farting in math class would be like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt divorcing. It becomes the buzz of the town, and then you'll be the idiot of the town for being so stupid. The last kid who was crowned Idiot was so embarrassed; he moved to Utah and changed his name. Some people said he was watching porn on his computer and his parents caught him doing some vey unmentionable things. Others said it was gay porn. Either way, it was porn, and he was doing something _very_ wrong.

"Hello? Earth to Maxy? Are you there? Did your satellite break? Sometimes I feel like you zone out on purpose to avoid listening to me. Anyways, as I was saying, she was like '_Damn' _and I was like 'Girl, you better go dunk your head in the toilet because if he isn't there tomorrow, then you'll be totally humiliated' and she was like 'RARARA!' and I was–"

"Nudge, shut up!" Angel, the youngest of us, yelled. She was supposed to be in middle school, but she was so smart that she made it all the way to being a senior in high school.

"Sorry." Nudge said sheepishly.

"How weird are you?" Dylan, an obnoxious guy who repeatedly asked me out, asked.

"No. I don't want what you're selling." I answered automatically. Everyone, even the teachers, were asking that question.

"Aw, come on Max. Did you even here about the contest?" he asked.

"No, and please stop asking me about how weird I am." A said.

"okay." He said, looking disappointed, and then turned as if to leave, but then turned back around.

"Um, Max do you wanna maybe catch a movie later or something…" he trailed off, giving me a hopeful expression.

I was about to open my mouth to say no, when both Nudge and Angel said "She'd love to!"

**Okay, so here are the ages**

**Max, Nudge, and Dylan: 17**

**Angel: 15 **

**That's probably all the characters in this chapter. Until next time! Good and bye! **


	2. Justin, the guy who told us

**So, yeah, I have nothing to say so let's just get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: this crazy person owns nothing, so don't worry about it anymore.**

It was set. I was going on a date. With Dylan. At the movies.

"You guys! What did you just _do?_" I exclaimed. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"We just want you to be happy. And Dylan's hot. What can make a girl more happy than a date with a hot guy? I mean, he does seem kind of silly, but all his hotness cancels that out. And that hair! It's totally gorgeous! And his body! It's so–"

"Nudge!" me and Angel smacked her arm at the same time.

"Ow!" Nudge complained, rubbing her arms.

"Well, we couldn't let you talk about Max's future husband–"

"Excuse me?"

"– like that. It would be rude." Angel finished, giving me a sweet smile.

"Well, she can have him. I certainly don't want him I said.

"What's there not to like?" Nudge asked, looking at me like I was the weirdest person ever.

"Let's see. He's hot, yes, but is he smart? Polite? is he even funny?" I said.

"Well…" Angel couldn't even argue with that, and Nudge only cared about his looks.

"Hey, Angel have you heard?" asked some random kid.

I guess he was one of Angel's friends because she said "what? What did you hear?"

"The mayor's holding a contest to see who can be the 'weirdest' in town!" the guy exclaimed.

"What's so great about that?" asked Nudge, unable to _not_ talk.

"The grand prize is 10 million dollars!" the kid said.

We all just stared at him. 10 million dollars was a lot of money.

"Well, thanks for the news, Justin. I'll, um, see you later." Angel said, looking odd.

"Oh, okay. Bye, I guess." He turned around and sprinted down the hall.

"So, what now?" asked Nudge, breaking the silence, as usual.

"We should probably get to class before we're late." Answered Angel, and we all waved goodbye, then went our separate ways.

**So, how was that? I hope it was at least okay. Maybe excellent. If you want, you can call it a work of art. Just kidding! It's probably the worst chapter ever. But I won't know unless you review and make me happy. **


End file.
